Lean On Me
by EverybodyLies23
Summary: It all started with a rainy night and some car trouble...what happens when Cameron gets sick? Wameron and maybe some Cameron/Cuddy friendship later on.
1. Car Trouble

"Thanks Em. It was great catching up. Call me sometime, okay?" Allison Cameron called to her friend Emily as she walked out the door. She hopped in her car and started to head home. _Emily has the perfect life_, she thought. _Loving husband, great kids. Why don't I have any of that?_ Just as she was about to re-enter Princeton her car gave a shudder and made an unusual noise. She pulled the car over to the shoulder and got out to investigate. While she didn't enjoy the idea of going into the rain, she had to if she planned on getting home tonight. She checked all four tires carefully, only to find they were all in perfect condition. She opened the hood of the car, but couldn't seem to find the problem. She tried to start it again. It just made an irritating clicking noise. _I have to call a tow truck…I think I have the number stored in my cell, _she thought. Ducking back into her car, she felt around for her cell phone inside her purse. No battery. "Damnit!" She sat there for a moment wondering what to do.

_Wilsons' house is only about 7 blocks from here… _a small voice in her head chirped

_But I couldn't come bugging him late at night. We're friends, but I don't know…_

_Oh come on! It's Wilson! He would never turn anyone away into the night, much less you! _ Her other side pointed out.

Well, there wasn't another choice so with a heavy heart and an impending sense of dread, she set off into the bitter, rainy, night.

Wilson's doorbell rang, startling him. He glanced up at the clock and was surprised to see that it was almost 11:00. The only person he could think of who would be at his house this late was his best friend, demanding god knows what. With a groan, he hoisted himself off the couch where he had just begun to doze off. He opened the door to a very attractive, very wet immunologist.

"Cameron!"

"I'm sorry to bother you…did I wake you?"

"No. Um, why don't you come on in and warm up. I'll go get you a towel and some dry clothes."

"Thank you. Could I use your phone?"

"Of course." He pointed to the phone attached to the wall in the kitchen and went upstairs.

Cameron called the local towing company only to find out that they couldn't come until the next morning. She hung up the phone and put her head in her hands. She felt like crying. Tonight was probably one of the worst nights she'd had in a long time.

"Rough night, huh?"

Cameron looked up to see Wilson in the doorway holding a towel, sweatpants, and an oversized t-shirt. "You could say that."

"Well, why don't you go dry off and change and then we'll figure everything out when you come down. Bathroom's upstairs, first door on the left. "

Cameron just shot him a grateful look and headed upstairs. Meanwhile Wilson sat down and tried to figure everything out. Why was she on this side of town? Why didn't she have an umbrella or a jacket or something? She had been caught off guard by the rain, that much was certain. Where was Chase? Wait, he was at a conference in New York, Wilson remembered.

Cameron emerged in his shirt and sweats and Wilson knew it was cliché, but she looked so beautiful with her hair messed up and no make-up on.

"You're probably wondering what brings me to your apartment at 11:00 on a Thursday night."

He smiled "You could say that."

As she told him the story of what happened, he listened with an open, caring expression, nodding and smiling at her in the light that was casting the dim glow over the entire room.

She glanced up at a clock. "Crap, it's almost 11:45. I have to go call a taxi to take me home." She jumped up and walked towards the phone.

"Stay."

"What?"

"Cameron, it's late, you're tired and probably cold and I have a guest bedroom. It makes more sense for you to stay here."

"I don't want to be more of an inconvenience than I already am."

"You aren't an inconvenience-I enjoy your company, Cameron. You should know that by now."

"Thanks." She blushed and looked down.

"So will you stay?" He looked up at her.

"Yeah…are you sure I won't be a nuisance?"

"I'm sure."

He led her to the guest bedroom and bid her goodnight. And as he smiled that charming smile only he could create…suddenly her evening didn't seem so bad.


	2. Just a Cold

The next morning Cameron woke up and frowned at her unfamiliar surroundings until she remembered she was at Wilson's house. She rolled out of bed and was struck by a wave of vertigo. She shook it off and headed downstairs to find Wilson fully dressed and sipping coffee. She smiled when she saw a place for her at the table with pancakes, orange juice, and…an aspirin. "Wilson, I cannot thank you enough. Seriously, you've been so good to me. How can I repay you?" "Cameron, you don't have to repay me. Really." She shrugged and sat down to eat. Wilson's phone rang and he got up to answer it.

"Yeah, she's right here." He glanced up. "I think it's the tow truck company."

She took the phone. "Yes, this is Ms. Cameron…oh…okay…no, that's alright…Thanks.

"Everything okay?" he asked as she sat back down.

"They can't get my car fixed until later today, but they said they could drop it off at the hospital. I'm gonna go call a taxi."

"Nah, I can swing by your house on the way to the hospital so you can get dressed and stuff."

"It's okay, I don't want you to be late."

"I don't have any consults until 11 and being out of the office gets me out of doing paperwork."

"Well, when you put it that way…" she smiled.

Suddenly, Wilson noticed something. Her eyes were glassy and she looked kind of pale. And she had coughed a few times since coming down…He leaned over and felt her forehead.

"Wilson, what are you doing??" Her forehead was unusually warm.

"I think you're sick. You should stay home."

"No, I'm fine. It's just a cold. Oddly enough, one seems to get them after walking seven blocks in the rain."

Wilson smiled. He had never really heard Cameron make a joke.

"Okay. We better get going or Cuddy will chew us out."

They got in the car and drove to Cameron's house.

"I'll be quick." She dashed upstairs and came down 10 minutes later, dressed in a long sleeved tee and jeans. She climbed into the car and started putting her hair in a loose ponytail/bun thing.

"One of the things I miss about working for House is being able to wear nice clothes and do my hair. Now, it's all scrubs."

Wilson chuckled. "Well, at least you get to dress up when you and Chase go on dates and stuff."

At this Cameron looked uncomfortable and murmured something.

"What was that?"

"I said 'You mean when we used to go on dates.' Chase and I broke up."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be."

The rest of the ride was filled with a companionable silence. He pulled into his parking space and turned the car off. "Thanks, Wilson." She smiled and gave him a hug. "I owe you one." She glanced at her watch. "I'm gonna be really late if I don't get going. Thanks again!"

Wilson got out of the car and as he headed into the hospital he was thinking about a certain immunologist. _Why do I feel such a need to help her?_

_Because she's nice and caring and smart and pretty and deserves to be happy._

Wilson shook himself out of his thoughts as he saw House coming towards him.

"So, did you get some last night?"

"What-Why would you think that?"

"Cause I saw Cameron get out of your car this morning."

"Her car broke down near my house and it was late and she spent the night at my house in my guest bedroom." He put emphasis on the last two words.

"You- 'Mr. Panty Peeler'-didn't sleep with her? I'm shocked!"

"House, nothing happened. Get over it and go bug Cuddy or something."

House sneered and limped off.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So, Cameron, you sleep with Wilson?" House came charging into the E.R.

"House, I'm busy." She coughed and turned away.

"He'll cheat on you."

"No he won't, because we aren't dating or having sex!" and with that, Cameron ran off to help defibrillate a coding patient.

_Damn! _House thought as he turned and walked away. _Neither of them is spilling anything! Oh well. One of them will crack eventually._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

Later, towards the end of the day, Cameron was in the lab, running a blood test. Normally, she would have had somebody else do it, but they were short-staffed today and truthfully, she wanted to escape the chaos. She stood up quickly and swayed dramatically, grabbing the counter for support.

"Just a cold, huh?" Wilson was behind her.

"I'm just tired." She waved it off.

"Cameron, go home and get some rest." Wilson's voice was concerned yet strong.

"I'm fine, I just have to finish this."

"Let someone else do it."

"It's done anyway." She brushed by him and went towards the E.R.

"Cameron?" he called after her. She turned. "Just…be careful, okay?"

She smiled "I can take care of myself. I'm a big girl now." She joked.

He grinned back.

A/N: Is it really just a cold? Or is it something more sinister? Don't worry, this isn't a "Cameron gets a weird disease that House has to diagnose in time to save her life" story. No flames please!


	3. Fever?

Cameron woke up and was attacked by a wave of nausea, more vertigo, and a killer headache. She coughed and immediately winced at how raw her throat felt. She considered staying in bed, but decided that since they would probably be short-staffed, she really should go in. An Advil would make her feel better. She rolled out of bed and got dressed. She decided to skip breakfast; her stomach just wasn't up to it. She got to the hospital and was whisked into the flurry, giving her no time to focus on her own ailment. By mid morning, her headache was unbearable. By lunch, she was certain she was going to throw up. By 3:00 the dizziness was nearly intolerable. She walked into the doctor's lounge to sit if just for a minute. Already sitting there on the couch was Dr. James Wilson.

"Hey Wilson." She greeted him and plopped down on the couch

"Hi Cameron." He turned and frowned. She looked really sick. She sneezed, and then got up to get a tissue. He took this chance to observe her. Her movements were sluggish instead of quick and graceful like they usually were. Her nose was red and her eyes were bloodshot. She was shaking, as if she were cold. Like she had a fever

"Cameron, did you take your temperature this morning?"

"No, why?"

"Because I think you might have a fever." He ran off for a second, returning with a digital thermometer from the clinic.

"Turn your head." She rolled her eyes at him but obliged. He stuck the thermometer in her ear.

"102.3. Go home."

"I'm fine." She stood up quickly. Suddenly, she got incredibly dizzy and nearly collapsed. Wilson grabbed her and sat them both down slowly.

"Cameron, are you okay?" His worried eyes searched hers.

"Um…yeah. I'm okay. I think you're right, I'll go home. See you later." She got woozy again on her way out the door and grasped the counter with both hands before continuing.

Wilson stared after her. It didn't seem right to let her be home alone when she had almost passed out a minute ago. He began to imagine all sorts of horrible scenarios: Cameron getting in a car crash because she fainted at the wheel, Cameron passing out on her stairs, Cameron getting dizzy and cutting herself on something as she fell, Cameron lying motionless in a hallway …

He shook the thoughts out of his head and ran after Cameron, who was just emerging from Cuddy's office. She looked a bit startled at his presence. Now came the question…should he lie and tell her that he wanted company, it was all for him, or should he tell her he was worried about her? Wilson decided to tell the truth.

"Cameron…uh…I…you almost passed out…maybe you shouldn't be home alone tonight, just in case..."

She raised an eyebrow. "Don't think I can take care of myself?"

"No, no, not at all! I just mean…well..." He trailed off.

She thought for a moment and said "I guess it would make me a hypocrite if I didn't, huh? I always tell patients to have someone with them for 24 hours after collapsing, even if they claim they're okay."

Wilson smiled. "My car or yours?"

She frowned. "I'm okay to drive home. I promise."

He frowned back. "Well…"

"How else am I supposed to get my car home?"

"Fine, but I'm following you and if you start to swerve-"

"I won't! Geez, Wilson, I'm just tired, not deathly ill."

At the apartment, Cameron showed Wilson her movie collection and told him to pick one. He was surprised to see every James Bond movie available. They didn't seem like movies Cameron would like.

"You a James Bond fan?" He called.

"Yeah. Do you want to order a pizza?" She called back from the kitchen.

"Sure."

"What toppings?"

"Anything but anchovies."

He heard her order a pizza and then come into the room. He popped _License to Kill _into the DVD player and they sat down on the couch.

"So." He turned to her. "Who's the better James Bond?"

"Sean Connery."

"Can't argue with you there."

That night, Cameron slept in her room and set Wilson up in her guest room. She woke up in the middle of the night feeling like she was in a sauna. She put her hands to her cheeks. Why was it so hot in here? It was New Jersey in October! It was supposed to be cold! She glanced over and was glad to see a mostly full glass of water. She drank it all. It was giving her no relief. She sat there, wondering whether to go get some nice cool, ice water or stay in bed. She sat up and put a hand to her head. God, the vertigo was back. She fought through it and went down the hall to the kitchen. The room was starting to spin. She sat down and breathed in, then out, slowly…

Meanwhile, Wilson was awakened by Cameron stumbling down the hallway, coughing. He got up to make sure she was okay. He found her sitting in the kitchen, taking deep breaths.

"Everything okay?" He flipped on the lights.

She blinked a few times in the harsh light. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just getting some water"

He looked at her. "No, you're not fine. You look like you still have a fever. Where's your thermometer?" He asked as he handed her another glass of water.

"Um…I think there's one in the bathroom from when my niece was here." She mumbled. Wilson ran off to go find it. He came back with it in his hand. She took it from him and positioned it under her tongue. After a moment, he took it from her gently. He looked at the number. He did a double check.

104.0.

He looked back at Cameron, who seemed to be getting worse by the minute. He leaned over and took her pulse. She didn't protest. Her heart was racing. He had to get her to the hospital. She desperately needed a fever reducer.

"Cameron, your fever is at 104. We need to go to the hospital and get you a fever reducer."

"No one needs to see me like this. I don't want to worry anyone."

"Cameron, we've both seen the effects fevers like this can have without treatment."

"We can get it down here."

"No. Come on, we're going."

"No. Wilson, please!" her voice dropped an octave. "I've worked hard to earn respect at the hospital and I don't want it to be shattered. We'll try to get the fever down ourselves and if I'm still at 104 in an hour, we'll go."

He sighed. He hated to admit it, but she had a point. "Fine."

He went over to her freezer and got a cup of ice cubes and a spoon. "Eat these." He thrust the ice at her. She obliged. All of a sudden, he remembered what his mom used to do to help bring down a fever. He began to fill the sink with cold water.

"What are you doing?"

"Eat the ice."

When the sink was half full, he plunged his hands in and turned back to Cameron.

"It helps if I cover my hands with water and then…move them around on your neck and face. It might feel a little invasive and tell me if I'm making you uncomfortable, alright?"

She nodded. He moved towards her and began by placing his cool hands on her cheeks. _Oh…that feels so good,_ thought Cameron. She closed her eyes and exhaled.

"Try to keep eating the ice."

"Right."

Her skin was unbelievably smooth and soft. For a moment, Wilson forgot what he was doing and just caressed her skin. He then moved his hands to the sides of her neck. Then to her forehead. He moved his hands around, frequently dipping them back in the water so they would stay cool. Cameron kept eating the ice, leaning over to get more when she ran out. After awhile, they took her temperature again.

102.1

They both let out a sigh of relief. Wilson glanced up at the clock, surprised to see that it was 4:30 already.

"Let's both get some rest. You especially."

She nodded and tried to stand up, but became dizzy and had to sit back down. Wilson did not fail to notice this. He picked her up and carried her "bridal style" back to her room and laid her gently on the bed.

"Thanks Wilson." She whispered.

"Anytime." He smiled softly and left the room.

As Cameron drifted back to sleep a brief thought crossed her mind.

_Maybe I'm sicker than I thought. _

A/N: I probably got a lot of the medical stuff wrong and Wilson is a little OOC, but, hey, it makes the story work, right? Please review!


	4. Surprises

Allison Cameron woke up and rolled over. It was almost 10:30. Crap! Cuddy was going to kill her. She started to get up, but spied a note sitting underneath a glass of water Wilson had left. Suddenly, the events of last night came rushing back. Heat. Fever. Ice. Cool hands. Wilson carrying her. _God, he must think I'm so weak, _she thought. She unfolded the note. It said:

_Cameron-_

_You're staying home today. No arguments. Also, I hope you're feeling better. Remember to drink lots of fluids and don't overexert yourself. I'm sorry I couldn't stay with you today, but I've got a busy schedule. I will be coming over at lunch, though, if that's okay. Anyway, I asked the woman next door-Lauren Hathlow, she said her name was-to keep an eye on you. She'll be checking in every couple of hours to make sure you're doing alright. Also, I called Cuddy and told her you wouldn't be coming in. She asked why and I told her what happened last night. I hope you don't mind. She's really worried about you. I wouldn't be surprised if she joins us for lunch too! I'll see you later._

_Get Well Soon,_

_Wilson_

_P.S. If you need me, my cell number is 435-9621_

Cameron smiled. It was nice to have someone care. But why? Why did he care so much about her? They had only become friends after Amber died, which wasn't too long ago. He needed empathy from someone instead of sympathy and she wanted a friend. Cuddy was her boss, House was her ex-boss, Foreman was busy, and Chase was her ex. They had both found what they were looking for.

Turning back to the note, she read it again. Lauren was coming over. That was sweet of him to make sure she was okay. She liked Lauren, but never really got to visit with her. She was a stay-at-home mom with two kids. She was in her late 30's and was sort of like an older sister to the young doctor.

She was surprised that Cuddy was worried. She and Cameron had never been close, though she suspected Cuddy was thankful that Cameron had always told her whenever House had been planning something illegal/dangerous/crazy. But after she left House's team, she and Cuddy hardly ever spoke.

A knock came at the door, startling Cameron out of her reverie. She got up to answer it. Lauren stood at the door with a chocolate bar, a few movies, and some medicine.

"Hey, hon."

"Hey! It's great to see you!" Cameron pulled her into a hug.

They stepped into the apartment. "Well," Lauren began, "I brought you some movies to pass the time if you're bored and some medicine, just in case you run out. I also brought some chocolate-but only if your stomach is up to it."

"What would I do without you?"

"You'd call that handsome boyfriend of yours, Dr. Wilson and have him bring you stuff."

"Wilson's not my boyfriend."

"Why not? He obviously cares about you, Allie! He spent the night here to make sure you were okay!"

"He's just a friend. Besides, his girlfriend died in an accident recently and he's probably not ready to move on yet. It took me almost a year to start dating again."

Lauren clucked. "True as that may be, someone else might beat you to him if you wait too long."

Cameron just gave her a raised eyebrow and changed the subject. "How are things going with the kids?"

As Lauren gushed about her children, Cameron's thoughts drifted to the same subject they had a few days ago. _Is there something wrong with me? Why don't I have a husband and kids yet?_ Lauren suddenly glanced at the clock. "Sorry, I've got to run. I have to pick up Katie and one of her friends from preschool."

"No problem. I'll see you later." She stood up to give Lauren a hug and suddenly got lightheaded.

"Hon? You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. See you later."

Lauren paused. She had to be at the preschool in 5 minutes. It was too late to call someone else and ask them to pick up the kids. But she was worried about Cameron.

In the end she gave Cameron her cell number and told her to call if anything came up.

After watching half an episode of Lipstick Jungle she had TiVo'd, Wilson got to her apartment. He knocked at the door. She got up to answer the door and was half-surprised to see Cuddy there.

"Hello, Wilson, Dr. Cuddy."

"Cameron, we're outside of work, you can drop the formalities." Cameron smiled and nodded.

"How are you feeling?" Wilson asked.

"A lot better, thanks." She replied.

"We picked up some Chinese on the way." Cuddy piped in.

"Great!"

They sat down at the table and dug in as Cuddy and Wilson told her about House's latest drama with his team. She laughed, vaguely missing the days when she was part of the excitement. Wilson excused himself and went to go use Cameron's bathroom. As soon as he was out of earshot, Cuddy turned to Cameron.

"Wow."

"What?"

"I've never seen him this worried about someone other than House."

"What are you talking about?"

"He was distracted at work and raced out of the hospital at lunch to come see you."

Cameron smiled. "That was nice of him."

Cuddy smiled and took a sip of her drink before turning back to Cameron.

"You're good for him. He needs empathy from someone instead of sympathy and you're the only person who can do that."

Cameron blushed. She wasn't used to compliments like that. "Thanks."

Clearing her throat, she asked "So, how is House's patient of the week?"

"Oh, who knows? At this point I choose not to become involved until its necessary."

Cameron laughed. She had never heard the Dean of Medicine say anything like that. At that moment Wilson walked back out.

Cuddy glanced at the clock. "Wilson and I better get going. It was nice seeing you. Take care, okay?" She gave Cameron's shoulder a squeeze. As they left, Cuddy turned and said "Oh, and Cameron? You aren't allowed to come back to work until Dr. Wilson tells me you're ready."

Cameron sighed. Being sick sucked.

Back in Wilson's car, they were riding home when he suddenly spoke.

"Do you think she has pneumonia?"

"No, I think she just has the flu."

"Yeah…I guess you're right. It's just with the coughing, fever, and loss of appetite…"

Cuddy smiled. He really cared and he cared a lot.

Later that night, Cameron and Wilson were watching TV when a commercial for _The Dark Knight _came on. Wilson muttered something and left the apartment. She watched him leave. After a few minutes she grabbed a jacket and followed him out. He was sitting there, staring into space with tears in his eyes. She slowly took a seat next to him and they just sat like that for a while.

"She wanted to see that movie. Said Heath Ledger was her favorite actor." He paused and wiped his eyes. "It was our first date. We were seeing Iron Man and that was in the previews." He looked at Cameron who looked back at him for a moment before leaning in to give him a hug. He let a few tears slip. Then a few more until he was sobbing in Cameron's shoulder.

"Shh…shh…it's okay. You'll be okay."

He stopped crying and wiped his cheeks. He couldn't believe he had let himself show that much emotion. The last time he had cried into a shoulder, it was Cuddy's on that awful day. He started to get up.

"I can't believe I just let you sit in the cold for that long, you're sick! Oh my God, I'm an awful friend. Then again, friendship with House has probably robbed me of all social interaction abilities."

"It's okay." She laughed.

They both started to head back to the apartment. Once there, Cameron declared she was going to bed. As she went down the hall, she turned and asked one more question.

"Where did you find the time to write the note?"

"Oh, this morning. It didn't take long."

"Oh. Okay. Night Wilson."

"Night Cameron."

Little did she know, Wilson hadn't gone back to sleep after putting her to bed that night. He had been feeling her forehead to make sure the fever hadn't come back and turning on all the fans so she would be comfortable. But Cameron didn't need to know that.

A/N: Cameron's a huggy person, isn't she?? Please review!! Constructive criticism is welcome, flames are not. Also, I'm not sure where I'm going with this, so ideas are appreciated.


	5. 20 Questions

A/N: This chapter is sort of a transition chapter. Sorry for the late update and shortness of this chapter.

Disclaimer: I realized I forgot this for the last few chapters, so…I don't own House. There.

"So, I have a theory." House announced to Wilson as he sat down on the couch.

"Oh. And what would that be?"

"She's still with Chase but wants to be with you. Cameron, the perfect, sweet, innocent little girl, is having an affair with you!"

"No. I told you, nothing is going on. She's sick. You're paranoid."

"Why weren't you at your place last night?"

"Why are you taking such an interest in who I'm friends with?"

"Because it's interesting."

"Of course it is." Wilson turned back to his paperwork.

"So how long have you guys been sleeping together?"

"Is it really that hard for you to accept that you're wrong?"

"Yes. I am never wrong."

"Sorry to disappoint you House, but not everything is as dramatic as you think it is."

House scowled for a moment before leaving the office. He barged into the differential room where all three ducklings and Foreman sat. Kutner was playing video games on his laptop, Taub was leafing through a medical journal, Thirteen was also on her laptop, answering email, and Foreman was reading the newspaper.

"I can see you're all very busy, but I need you to do something."

"What?" Kutner looked up.

"Find out if Wilson and Cameron are sleeping together."

"She's with Chase." Thirteen didn't even look up.

"And…that should stop her from sleeping with other men? And women? Is that how a relationship is supposed to work? Weird."

"And she's not with Chase anymore. They broke up a while ago." Foreman also seemed apathetic.

"That makes it slightly less interesting, but still worth investigating. Go!"

"Why do you want to know?" Taub closed the magazine and laid it on the table.

"Because it'd be interesting if they were."

"How do you expect us to find out whether or not they're sleeping together?" Kutner asked.

"That's your job, not mine."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The ducklings set off towards the clinic with a sense of doom.

"How are we supposed to find out? He barely even knows us; he's not going to talk to us about his sex life." Kutner ranted.

"You're right, I won't." Wilson was standing behind them.

"Um…I'm guessing you know what this is about." Taub began.

"Tell House that I'm not sleeping with anyone, including Cameron." With that, he left.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"He won't tell us anything." Thirteen announced.

"Good, cause we have a case." Foreman walked in with the telltale blue folder in hand. The team sat down the start the differential.

"Patient presented with fever, headache, chills, diaphoresis, weakness, lymphadenopathy, drowsiness, and joint pain."

"Go test for West Nile. And don't bring me such lame cases. Even Cuddy brings more interesting ones." House went into his office where he proceeded to fall asleep.

Meanwhile, Wilson walked by and noticed House asleep in the chair. He smiled to himself and snuck into the differential room. Glancing over his shoulder to make sure House was still asleep, he replaced all the regular sugar packets with foaming sugar. Basically, it foamed when it came into contact with any hot beverage, say, coffee for example…

Later, House woke up as his team came into the room.

"Tests were positive for West Nile."

"Just like I said they would be. God, I amaze myself!"

They all walked into the differential room and House began to fix himself a cup of coffee. His usual, black with two sugars. But as he put the sugar in, he realized it was foaming. He dumped it in the sink before it had a chance to overflow.

"Damnit Jimmy!" He ran off to find Wilson.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

But Wilson had already left. He was at home, eating the spaghetti alfredo Cameron had made.

"This is amazing! Where did you learn to cook like this?"

"My mom used to cook a lot and she taught me a few recipes. I also made angel food cake for desert." At Wilson's astonished look, she replied, "Not a lot to do when you're home sick. Speaking of which…" She smiled. "When can I go back to work?"

"Well you seem fine, but let's give it one more day and then you can come back."

"Fine." Cameron grumbled.

They cleaned up and went into the living room to watch a movie and talk. It was becoming a mini tradition for them.

"So how did you meet House?" she asked.

He told her the story of the fateful conference. She laughed.

"You were in jail?!"

"Yep. My turn."

"Your turn for what?"

"Well, you got to ask a question, so now it's my turn. Why did you like House?"

"Maybe the same reason you've been his friend for so long. I saw something in him that made me want to dig deeper, find out more. I was curious."

Wilson nodded. "Are you still in love with him?"

"Hey, I thought it was my turn."

"Fine."

"Was he always…like he is now?"

"Pretty much. The vicodin makes it worse, though. He wasn't always so prone to outbursts. But he has always been sarcastic and obsessive."

"Oh."

"My turn. Are you still in love with him?"

"No." Cameron looked annoyed for a moment and then relaxed. "Sorry, it's just…even when I was dating Chase, everyone in the hospital was still whispering about my supposed infatuation with House. I know I seem like a hopeless romantic, but I do have the ability to get over people!"

Wilson smiled at her sudden outburst and took her hand. "I believe you."

She smiled back and squeezed his hand. "Thank you."

They both turned their attention to the movie, which was Love Actually. (He let Cameron pick the movie.) It was at the point where Daniel and young Sam were having a conversation about love.

Daniel: Oh, well, okay... right. Well, I mean, I'm a little relieved.  
Sam: Why?  
Daniel: Well, because I thought it would be something worse.  
Sam: Worse than the total agony of being in love?  
Daniel: Oh. No, you're right. Yeah, total agony.

They both laughed a little at this. As the movie progressed, they both got tired. Near the end, Cameron fell asleep on his shoulder. He eased out from under her, and lifted her up easily. She turned and snuggled into his arms. He laid her down and pulled the blanket over her.

"G'night Wilson."

"Night Cameron."

A/N: Please review.


	6. Hello Vertigo

Cameron rolled out of bed, still tired, at about 11:30. She took a shower, waking herself up and took a few aspirin. She felt worse than the day before and it was oddly difficult to breath. Nothing alarming, but still. Flipping on the TV, she flicked through, disappointed that there was nothing on but soap operas and paid programming. She wandered into the kitchen, looking for something to make for Wilson and Cuddy when they arrived. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. It was only 12:30 and they didn't usually arrive until 1:00 or 1:30. She opened the door.

It was House.

"Not in the mood, House."

"Are you sleeping with Wilson?"

"No!"

"Then why is he staying here every night?"

"Because he…I've been sick and he's been helping out."

"Helping out is offering to come over and make dinner, not move in."

"House! Nothing is going on. We're just friends!" _Though I wish we were more_.

_Wait. When did I start thinking of Wilson that way?_

_When you actually got to know him. _

"But you want it to be more, don't you." House stepped closer.

"I'm perfectly happy, House."

"You still suck at lying." He turned and left.

"You have pneumonia. Figured you and Wilson were both doctors and could figure it out but apparently not. Get some antibiotics already."

"I don't have pneumonia. Go away."

He left and she turned back to the cupboard, sighing. Chicken noodle soup or…chicken noodle soup? She really needed to go to the store. She put the soup on and wandered into the living room to read _The Shack_ by William P. Young. She read for about five minutes and then Wilson got there.

"Smells good." He commented.

"Thanks."

She prepared two bowls and they sat down at the table.

"House came by."

"Those are never happy words."

She smiled. Wilson continued. "Did he ask you if…"

"Yes."

Wilson rolled his eyes. "He'll get over it eventually."

They kept eating in a comfortable silence. Well, in Cameron's case, just stirring the soup without really eating it. Wilson had to go back to work.

"Cameron, you're not really getting better. I'm thinking we should give you antibiotics. This could progress to pneumonia."

"It won't. I'm fine! But thanks for your concern."

"Fine, but I'm keeping an eye on you. I have to go, but do you want me to grab a pizza on the way home?"

"That'd be great, Thanks. See you later!"

The hours dragged by and Cameron grew tired. She lay down on the couch to sleep, if only for a little while. Before she knew it, Wilson was shaking her gently.

"Hey, sorry to wake you."

"S'fine." She mumbled.

"I would have let you sleep, but I know you didn't really eat lunch and I figured you needed something."

"What time is it?"

"6:15"

She had slept for nearly four hours! She brushed that aside and sat up to the smell of delicious pizza. Mmm…he went to Morrison's, her favorite pizzeria.

She sat up and went to go get the paper plates. She brought them back as he was putting _Vertigo_ in the DVD player.

"How appropriate."

Concern clouded his face. "You're dizzy? You need to sit down. Here, eat something."

All this concern was flattering, but a bit irritating. She was a grown woman. "I was kidding. I'm okay."

They watched the movie while munching on their pizza and having a pointless conversation about jazz versus classic rock. Cameron got up to clean the mess and just stopped dead in her tracks.

"Cameron, you okay?" He had seen her face go white.

The room was spinning… her mouth was dry… everything was sort of turning white at the edges…she heard Wilson's voice filter in through the haze.

"No." she whispered before there was a white flash, and then nothing.

Wilson leapt towards Cameron, catching her as she collapsed. He checked her vitals. Pulse and breathing were fine. He felt her forehead.

104 degrees at least. How could it have risen that fast? She was fine 5 minutes ago!

She needed to get to a hospital, no question about it. He decided his car would be faster than waiting for an ambulance. He scooped her up and sprinted out the door. Lauren was also on her way out the door.

"Dr. Wilson, what's wrong?!"

"She collapsed, I'm taking her to the hospital." He didn't even pause.

"Warren, take care of the girls, I'll be back in a few hours."

Lauren jogged alongside Wilson and opened the door of the car so he could slide Cameron in. They sped towards the hospital. About halfway there, Cameron began to stir.

"Wilson?" she murmured.

"I'm right here Cameron. Lauren's here too. We're going to the hospital."

"Princeton General."

This was no time to argue. True, he was driving, but he would hate to upset her while she was in this state.

He got them to Princeton General and Cameron insisted on walking in herself. Wilson had his doubts, so he made sure to stand close. (This had added benefits, but he wasn't really thinking about those.)

Cameron was quickly given a cot and hooked up to various machines. Dr. Hill walked in and began the routine examination. Within five minutes, she was diagnosed with pneumonia. She didn't tell Wilson that House had already diagnosed it.

"Now, we caught it pretty early so you can either go home with a treatment of bed rest and antibiotics or if you would prefer we can admit you, just to be safe."

"I'd like to go home." He signed the discharge papers and handed them to her. She scrawled her signature and handed them back.

"You're good to go."

"Thank you."

The three headed to the pharmacy to pick up Cameron's prescription. On the way out of the hospital they found a…surprise waiting for them in the lobby.


	7. Allie

Disclaimer: Don't own House, The L-Word or The Notebook.

"House? What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Followed your car. You were speeding and I saw someone I didn't know in the passenger seat. I was curious, so I followed you."

Lauren began to introduce herself. "Hi, I'm Laure-"

"Not interested."

House continued. "So, I'm judging by the paleness and slight swaying that you passed out. And your night in shining armor had to come to the rescue. And the reason you're here instead of PPTH is because you're afraid of seeming weak again after all those years spent building your precious reputation."

Wilson and Cameron both rolled their eyes.

"And to top it all off, there's the added embarrassment of knowing I was right and you still ignored me."

"About what?" Wilson raised an eyebrow.

"When I came by this morning, I told her she had pneumonia. She ignored me."

Wilson gave Cameron a pointed look. When the head of diagnostics says you have pneumonia, he's probably right. She shrugged and looked away.

"Well, I have to be getting home. L-Word marathon tonight can't be late." He turned to go.

"Wait." Wilson stepped forward and clutched House's arm. "Don't you dare tell anyone about this." He gestured to Cameron. "For her. And me." He added as an afterthought.

"You really care, don't you." House's eyes had an amused glint. "Usually you get into relationships to satisfy your physical needs. But this time, you care."

"Just…keep quiet."

House gave a brisk, short, nod. "Okay." And he turned to leave.

"What was that about?" Cameron asked as Wilson returned.

"Nothing. Let's go."

They left and Wilson noticed in the rearview mirror that Cameron was nodding off, probably as an effect of the medicine. When they got home, she was awoken by the slam of the door. Wilson was just coming around to pick her up, but she insisted on walking. Geez, she was stubborn. He stood behind her on the way up.

"Just in case I pass out?" She smirked.

He attempted a smile but that statement brought racing thoughts. _Oh my God, what if I weren't here when it happened? What if she were to hit her head on the way down? What if she were on the stairs? _

_What if I lost her, too?_

He shook himself out of his thoughts and shook Lauren's hand.

"Thank you so much. Really. I mean, I don't know what we would have done without you."

"No problem, Dr. Wilson. See you later, Al."

They all went to their respective apartments.

Once inside, Cameron turned around and gave Wilson a long hug. When she pulled back, there were tears in her eyes. They sat down on the couch. Not really knowing what to do, Wilson pulled her close again. She began sobbing into his shoulder. (Cliché as it was) After she stopped, she finally spoke.

"My mom…she died when I was 15. Cardiac arrest brought on by ischemic heart disease."

Wilson nodded, not understanding the connection yet. Maybe today was the anniversary of her mother's death…?

"When I…fainted," She had trouble with the word. "Everything turned white at the edges. It wasn't the black you hear about. And the only thing going through my head was "I'm going to die. I'm going to die like she did, suddenly."

"Cameron, I'm so sorry. Must have been terrifying."

"Don't be sorry. If it weren't for you, things would've been a lot worse. I could have had a concussion and when I came to, I wouldn't have been able to drive to the hospital."

They sat in silence again. Silence was a defining factor in their friendship-almost-relationship. But they were both quiet people, so it made sense in a way.

She was beginning to nod off. As she fell asleep, she mumbles something that sounded a little like "Love you, Wilson."

_Did she really say that? Maybe it's the drugs talking. Oh, who cares? She's probably completely asleep now anyway._

"Love you too, Cameron."

He flipped on the TV. Oddly enough it was playing The Notebook.

Allie: Do you think our love, can take us away together?  
Duke: I think our love can do anything we want it to.  
Allie: I love you.  
Duke: I love you, Allie.

Allie…he wondered if anyone ever called her that. He knew Chase didn't. She had once told him that they were so used to calling each other by their surnames that they did that outside of work. Allie…it was a cute nickname. It suited her, but he knew that she would hate being thought of as "cute." Still…

He wondered if House had told Cuddy. She would probably want to know. She and Cameron were good friends now. It was too late to call now, but maybe tomorrow. Should he stay home tomorrow? He had a few consults. Maybe another doctor could cover them. Well, Cuddy would understand once he told her. Actually, she would probably rush over just to make sure everything was okay. Aloof as Cuddy was, she really did care for her employees. Especially the ones who had to work with House.

He was beginning to nod off too. He thought of getting up, but he was comfortable and he didn't want to wake Cameron. _Oh, screw it._ He settled back against the couch with Cameron still leaning against him.

That night his dreams were filled with thoughts of Allison Cameron. Allie.

A/N: Please Review. Sorry for the short chapters, I'm new at this. I probably got some of the medical facts wrong (again) but, oh well. Constructive criticism is welcome, flames are not. Thanks!


End file.
